


SNAFU

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [25]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: SNAFU = Situation Normal: All Fucked UP"I do not care! There's a dying human being in that contraption!"





	SNAFU

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

"No! You cannot go to the-"

"I do not care! There's a dying human being in that contraption!" 

"No! Adam!" a colleague shouts desperately when Adam finally breaks free from their iron grasp to dash straight towards the mangled metal.

Adam struggles vigorously, applying the right amount of pressured caresses to pull the limp man who had been entwined with the metal free. 

After a few desperate minutes, Adam successfully uprooted the dead weight of the man from the cockpit.

Adam tightly clasps the shoulders of the black leather jacket the unconscious man wears over a beige jumpsuit and drags him over to what is left of the two-tone gray wrecked wing.

Gently Adam sets the pilot on the muddy grass before his fingers urgently move to rip the dark leather flying helmet from the pilot that's barely breathing.

His exposed face is almost angelic. His eyebrows sash the space of his forehead. Long eyelashes flutter darkly across chalk coloured cheeks. And a splutter of crimson is still visible on his lips. Adam nervously pats the angelic face-

His breaths wheeze silently and his eyes flutter open for a brief moment.

A pair of dazzling irises stare at Adam in utter bewilderment.

"Oh, thank god!" sighs Adam with great relief but his victory is short lived. Eyelids drop over the brilliant irises and Adam beings patting the man's face frantically. 

"No, no. No. No!" begs Adam desperately, "Don't go! Please! Stay with me."

The pilot beneath him attempts to keep his eyes open but it's futile. As futile as Adam feels. 

The sound of boots loom and Adam knows that he is as good as dead. They were under strict military regulation. A civilian driven to keep a man alive might be mistaken for psychotic heroism or worse, treason.

Adam looks up and sighs in relief when he sees his colleague leading a marathon of medics.

~

"Who's the dark head who got me out the plane?" JD, identified by paperwork found, asks with a sleep gruff and a heavily accent laced voice. 

"Adam?" the attending nurse asks, "He was sent back from the front lines with a group of "nancy boys”,"

JD's forehead wrinkles in confusion, mouthing "nancy boys", testing the words.

"Oh," JD sinks back into the thin mattress, "where is he now?"

The nurse finishes attendeding their thrid patient from JD, "I am not sure, I will tell him that you are looking for him."

~

Adam is leaning against the ward's doorframe, looking into the room filled with rows of damaged men.

"Your flying man is on the other end of the ward," Adam's colleague says to the distracted man.

"Oh bloody-" Adam cuts himself off, grabbing hold of his friend's white shirt and moving away from the doorframe to the wall next to it.

"Calm down, just wanted to tell you that he wants to see you,"

"Oh, thank you,"

~

"I heard you were looking for me," says Adam softly when he brings JD's dinner, specifically starting from the other side so that JD is last.

"You did not have to save me but thank you,"

"I cannot leave someone to die, even if that person is from enemy lines, when I could have done something about it,"

"That's a good way of living," JD says, taking a bite of his dinner, "do you know where I am going once I am better?"

"You will more than likely go to a prisoner of war camp until the end of the war,"

"Oh. Is it close by?"

"I do not know,"

JD nods his head in understanding, scooping some of his dinner onto his fork.

"How did you decide to be a nurse?"

Adam stalls for a few seconds, sitting down on the empty space by JD's feet, not knowing if he's allowed to share anything to essentially a prisoner of war captive. 

"I am not qualified. I help the nurses more than be an actual nurse,"

"Then how-"

"I, I um. I um," Adam struggles to word his brief stint of conscription, "I was sent back from the front lines because I do not like women,"

~  
As expected, JD is astonished and shaken by the confession. He clears his throat and drops the fork back onto his plate of god-knows-what. 

"Uh," JD lowers his head, not knowing what to say and lack of better words, "that is interesting."

Almost immediately Adam feels mortified. JD seems uncomfortable and his own candour with JD is surprising him. It was no secret that he is not attracted to women but some pilot from enemy lines who is soon to be imprisoned does not need to know that. Adam shoots up and straightens his shirt. 

"I'm glad you are doing well," Adam says through his teeth, trying his best to sound cheerful. "Nurse Miller is detached but she is good at her job. And you know, she has a woman's touch."

As Adam turns, JD wants to reach out. He realises that his reaction is shaming Adam and he doesn't know how to stop him. Suddenly not wanting to anything anymore, even the soupy liquid for dinner.

Putting the bowl down on the floor next to his bed, JD curls up into himself as much as possible due to his injuries and bruising. 

He, too, is not interested in women. His father had beat the "madness" from him and his mother and the minister had condemned the "demons" away. Once he joined the military, proof of their efforts to expel him had been presented. Whenever JD is in the sky, he is free of all judgement and stupidity.

He wants to be free, to live his life shamelessly but he has shamed someone... The only one in this damned war who could understand. 

By the time the penny dropped, Adam had already disappeared into the thick waves of damaged men and medical attendants.

~

"Daniel, can I go with you to the field visit?"

"Yes," Daniel replys, turning from his report sheet and seeing Adam's flushed face and red, puffy eyes, "why the sudden- Are you alright?"

"Yes," responds Adam, voice wavering.

~

"Do you want something for the stiffness dear?"queries Nurse Miller as JD struggles to sit upright for breakfast.

"No, save the efforts for your injured men," JD says in dismissal, accepting his breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the friend who edited and co-wrote.


End file.
